Hello You've Reached OWC's Hostile Hotline
by frk'nsweetheart
Summary: After the screen read Private Practice from the Finale, Addison was left alone and Violet trapped in hostile confinement. Violet/Pete, Addison/Noah
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I have incorporated two new characters, to the storyline, out of my own interest. Hopefully you choose to read my story, with the exception of meeting two new peeps. The whole storyline from the Finale is all the same, just with a introduction of two teenagers. =D . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Although that would be pretty sweet.=]**

-OWC-

Violet laid there awaiting what she felt like was her fate. She looked at the woman who was about to attempt to rip her baby from her body. Beginning to cry again, Violet let her eyes leak out and become blurry. It became something she couldn't handle not to do, she was waiting for the shooting pain in her abdomen but when she felt nothing and instead felt a smack across her cheek, her crying spat came to a halt.

"How am I suppose to go through this when your crying your eyes out? Stop it!" Katie said roughly at Violet.

"Katie, please…If we're friends then we can work through this, work as a team." Violet said weakly sensing her crying spat would return from the tightness in her throat.

"I said we could've been friends Doctor Turner, hence could have been, if you hadn't stolen my baby!" Again Katie roughly said, she darted her eyes down at Violet.

"Right…I forgot." Violet said nodding in dismay. It wasn't that Violet wanted to be friends with her, hell, Katie Kent wasn't ever going to be seeing Violet again, if Violet had the chance to live. Violet wanted nothing to do with this monster of a woman, this feign, no…this psychopath. She hated associating her patient as a psychopath but in every which way, Katie Kent was. Furthermore for the first time, Violet Turner's hope for her patient's wellness, had slipped out right from her palms.

"But don't worry, I'll explain how you hosted for it." She said with the most docile voice.

'"It', is a baby, a baby boy. Katie, the 'It' your talking about, has been inside me for nine months. Please, as your doctor help me understand how you believe I would be capable placing the baby inside me?"

"Doctor Turner, Doctor Turner..." Katie said sighing. "Look, I don't need to explain anymore to you, you are not my doctor after tonight." Shit, Violet even knew that one. "And, I, for a while now, have not needed a doctor or those ludicrous pills." Katie explained. "I don't need you at all, lies, lies…Lies!" Katie said harshly. "You're such a liar Doctor Turner, how could I have trusted you at all!?" She said quickly changing her mood and laughing euphorically.

"Katie, you need to relax, as your doctor I'm trying to help you seek the truth, not trying to lie to you. That's the opposite of my job. You know that." Violet said defending herself in a soft manner.

"Relax?! More like you need to relax! God what more can I do, to get you to just stop?!" Katie said in a frustrated tone while shaking her hands in front of her face and closing her eyes tightly. "Water! Yes, you need some water to cool you down. To let you realize, I have seeked the truth like you say, although I have seeked the truth without you. I'll be back." Katie got up quickly leaving Violet laying on the wood floor.

Violet looked around hopelessly for maybe any answers to the hostile environment she had been in. Looking around near her body and the area around her, she spotted her blackberry which had fallen closely out of her pant pocket. Maybe she could make a call, no, she couldn't. She had no time for a hopeless hostile hotline, however, she was desperate. For a moment in time she tried to grab the phone, forgetting she was paralyzed but came back to realization. Although she was able to wiggle her finger tips some what, the most miraculous occurrence of all, was, Violet could faintly feel his soccer ball kicks up into her ribs. The drug must have been wearing off finally. Never did she think that the once painful jabs into her chest cavity would have been the most uplifting factor in her lifetime. Her heart swarmed with happiness and she began to tear up, it was all about her baby boy. What had happened tonight helped her understood exactly how a parent's emotions could pour from them as they expressed their child's life was worth saving then their own. If she wasn't going to live, she hoped and prayed he, her Bug, her boy, would live a long and healthy life instead.

She could hear the water running from the other room. It stopped and she could hear the commencement of hostilities clatter closer to her. The heart wrenching fear who had invaded her home and her happiness came shuffling back to her side. It positioned it's hands on her back lifting her up in a sitting position. She helped Violet buckled her knees close to her body for some stableness. She took the water, and was about to pretend to take a drink when the soothing warmness flooded out. It smelled horrible, and as she looked down to what it looked like as if she had wet her pants, was her broken water. Her water had broken right before her and Katie's eyes. Katie looked at the fluid with surprise and swerved her head towards Violet with heated eyes. Violet looked back stunned.

"How dare you try and stall me again!" Katie's nose flared and she splashed the cup of water into Violet's face, accentuating the blood that ran down the victim's appearance.

-OWC-

Addison sat against the wall as the little girl beside her drew numerous pictures. It felt like it had been an eternity but it had only been five minutes. Addison couldn't take it, not this, not here, not close to Noah nor Morgan. She had to get out of there. But what about Betsy? She left a little note upon one of the pieces of Betsy's paper and explained to Dell thoroughly that she had Betsy safely with her.

Where would she go though? Something refreshing and something Betsy would be happy with. She thought for a while and finally came across a small park. It had the head lights on and a few teenagers had been hanging out. Their loud voices traveled through the whole park, but Addison didn't mind. She figured as long as they weren't killing themselves, why not.

"How bout the swings Betsy?" Addison said walking along side the little girl, hand in hand with her.

"Sure! Yah, their my favorite!" Betsy said happily up at Addison.

Addison smiled down at Betsy and chuckled from her amusement of the little girl. "They are?! The swings were my favorite too when I was your age. My brother Archer and I always used to ride our bikes down to the park." The reached the swings and both hopped on individual ones that were neighboring next to each other.

"I can swing so high Addison! Watch!" Betsy said, her pure innocent voice. The voice of a simple beautiful child. Addison smiled as she gently rocked on the swing. She watched the little girl begin to take off. Watching Betsy swing enjoying life cured her swollen sad heart. Her mind was taken off of Noah and she instead was quickly amused by the little tike. The no worries of a child, she wish she could revisit those days.

Addison soon became wrapped up within the moment and she laughed. "I bet I can swing higher girlie!" She began to take off, kicking off her shoes and swinging her legs back and forth.

"Nuh uhh!" Betsy said gaining more height. "I'm a professional at this, I beat my daddy all the time!"

"You're a pro huh? Well who says a pro can't be beat by a pro, I'm one too, yah know!" Addison said back in a cheerful tone as she remembered her childhood at the playground.

The two continued to swing for a little longer and then both decided on ice cream after. Once there the phone rang. Who could it be…? Only Noah.

Addison stared at her smart phone, _if it was such a smart phone it should be able to block all unwanted calls_, Addison thought to herself. Although as much as she didn't want to pick up, something inside made her longed for her too still.

She hesitated but picked up. "Hi."

"Why did you leave?" Noah gently asked.

"I had too Noah."

"Why?"

"Do I really have to explain? Noah you should be with Morgan and the baby right now."

"Morgan and the baby are fine. My daughter is perfect but, if we just came forth with it to Morgan it would be even more perfect."

"You're right. Noah, you are, because you have a perfect little miracle baby in there and you should just be happy with her, and that she's healthy. Don't you understand?" Addison said frustrated, she could feel tears in the mists.

"No, I clearly don't Addison, I want to be with you and only you. Morgan should have better life too, we both know we aren't in love with each other anymore. And even seeing my daughter, I know she still cannot bring both of us together."

"Look Noah, my mother was cheated on for years, years! And I would stand in the office lobby, waiting, while he screwed his no good dirty secretary Mary. The assistant, Roxanne, she would sit with me, and ask about my day….she did, not my father, he was too busy screwing around. And Roxanne knew it, my brother Archer knew it, my mother knew it, we all knew it. We all came second to him. Now, you love that little girl and you treat her like she comes first. I'm third because Morgan is second. " Addison desperately fought tears. "Not me, I can't do this to another woman, I can't. Seeing my mother hurt all those years, I would hate to be known in my mind as dirty Mary, the one to hurt my mother, the one to hurt your little baby girl's mother. I'm not a dirty Mary." Addison concluded with Noah. She hung up her phone and put it down on her lap. Her tears began to form, as sat in the parking lot of Markies Creams. She wiped them away but they continued to come. She wanted Noah, she wanted him badly and she knew it, but she couldn't do that to Morgan, her client, her patient. She hated thinking she may be the cause of another divorce, she never wanted to feel like a dirty Mary. She hated that secretary so much, and she wasn't about to hate herself again. This is what Santa Monica was all about, a new start on life, not revisiting her past experiences as a cheater. For Addison knew, she was better than that, even if that meant fleeting from the man she yearned for.

"Addison? Are you Okay?" Betsy said from Addison's back seat.

"Yah, yah, don't worry sweetie I'm okay." She said back at Betsy, recollecting herself.

"Okay well if you need to talk about it, I'm here." She said nodding at her confidently.

"Well thanks so much sweetie, hearing that makes me feel a lot better." She said turning back smiling at the little girl.

"Addison?" Called from a voice.

Addison looked around outside to see Pete holding two concretes. "Pete? What are you doing here?"

"I was getting Violet and I ice cream, I thought you were delivering Noah's kid?"

"Yah, well, I guess, when you have a history together, delivering his kid isn't as easy as I imagined." She said rolling her eyes.

"I guess so." He said nodding. "You'll be okay, don't worry." He said with concern for her.

"How can I not worry though, he's…he's…Noah." Addison said with a huff.

Pete chuckled at her sarcasm. "Look Addison, if your really against doing it, then don't. But it's your choice. And what ever choice you make, if you feel its right, its right. But don't do it because you think its wrong."

"I guess, but really, what if what I want, is not to do the wrong thing. And what if the wrong thing in my mind is what I don't want to happen?"

"Then don't do it but, do what you believe is right." He said looking at her with honesty.

She smiled softly. "Thanks Pete, I appreciate it."

He rubbed her hand that had been resting on the window. "Anytime." He smiled. "Look have you heard from Violet? I haven't been able to get a hold of her all night."

"No I have not, maybe she's resting." She said with a concerned face. "I would suggest going to her house, checking on her, that baby probably just has her zoned out."

"Well that is where I'm going." He said holding up the concretes with a smile.

"Oh yes! We'll have a good time, and if she's concerned about anything, give me a call." Addison said with a smile.

"I will." He said and walked back over to his bike which was right next to Addison's.

Addison watched him walk back, if she knew one thing, Pete was one of the good ones. He had no conflicting issues about his wife or family problems. He was just Pete and he could make any woman happy. But what did Addison want? Noah, and even if he did have conflicting issues, besides that, he wasn't too far from perfect. He wanted Addison and Addison wanted him…Shouldn't that be enough? After all, that was all Addison wanted right? That's what she wanted, a new life, and someone who wanted her just as much.

Was that bad?

-OWC-

"Great, now I need to get towels!" Katie said angrily. "Where do you keep your towels?"

"Up stairs, there is a closet to your left at the top of the stairs." Violet said answering Katie calmly who had just placed her back on the floor. Violet's although sounded calm, her blood was pumping fanatically from realization that she had gone into labor.

Katie got up and ran upstairs. The phone rang four times, Katie must have been confused, it wasn't that hard to find the towels. If Katie was so lost with finding the towels, Violet began to think following the directions to deliver the baby wouldn't go smoothly, in fact probably incredibly wrong. The answering machine came on as Katie emerged from upstairs.

_"Hey Aunt Vi, it's me, Mykie. Sorry I'm coming home late, Dwayne and I had just got some ice cream after practice. Call me back if you get this. Alright Bye!"_

"Who was that?! And they're coming home?!" Katie said with confusion.

"Uh, my niece."

"And she's coming here?!" Katie said kneeling down next to Violet and picking her back up in the sitting position.

"Ughhhh!" Violet said leaning her head back. She didn't want to carry on with the conversation with her about her niece coming with her boy friend. She wanted them to come and save the day. "Ow…" Violet said with a frightened look, pretending to be having contractions to take Katie's mind of her niece.

"How painful are they?" Katie said fretful.

"Enough to bother me." She said with a strain her voice. Violet wanted so bad for her niece and her boy friend to come there. I mean who wouldn't?_ Don't be late, don't take long Mykie….please_. Thought Violet. She zoned out thinking about her niece and how she was the first child she actually thoroughly cared for.

Mykie was not truly Violet's niece, but really she was Cooper's. Mykie always had been one of Violet's favorites in Cooper's big Jewish family. It all started when Mykie was five and Cooper had brought along his new found best friend to one of his family seders for Passover. Since then, Cooper always brought along Violet, his family adored her and his mother always asked when Violet and Cooper would finally get married. If that wasn't embarrassing enough at the seder table then, Violet and Cooper didn't know what was but Violet didn't care, his family had been a second family to her.

As years went by, Mykie and Violet became close, just like Cooper and Mykie had been before. Soon after when Mykie was 10 she proudly attacked Violet in a huge embrace smiling up at her saying how happy she was that Aunt Vi was finally here with Uncle Coop. Violet didn't mind the new name she had been given and some what liked it. Even if Violet had said over the years, she didn't like kids, Mykie was an exception, she was a different type of kid. She was independent and interesting. She had a total different outlook on life.

On one Tuesday morning, the authentic music and art store that Mykie's parents owned, was robbed. It was full of expensive cameras, guitars, her father's Japanese inspiration paintings that hung elegantly, and it had its own tattoo and photo shop in the back as well. Sadly, in L.A. robbery came with a poisonous partner, death. On that Tuesday morning, not only were her parents robbed but they were murdered also. Their cameras stolen, Fenders and Gibson's taken or destroyed, the canvas' ripped apart, ink spewed all over and glass shavings covered the floor. That's when Mykie came to live up north, northern California to be exact with Cooper's parents, her grandparents. And that's when Cooper began to say he was an only child. Mykie was only 12.

The loss of Cooper's sister and her husband was horrendous and it struck Violet a lot. Mykie lost her sense of direction for a while, and became a quite scared little girl. Violet understood every detail of Mykie's reaction to her parents death since she was a therapist. With the exception of being a therapist, she knew the behavioral patterns in children when coping with death. Many nights she spent on the phone with Mykie trying to bring the real Mykie back to life.

Now Mykie was 17, a junior in high school and she was a completely normal teenager. Like Violet knew from the start Mykie was a strong individual and she knew that eventually the real Mykie would appear again. That she had. She was back to herself, sure the nightmares sometimes came back…but Mykie stuck through it and was back to the real girl she had always been and that everyone loved. Cooper's spunky little punk had returned.

At the beginning of the new semester, Mykie's grandparents and Cooper both decided the young girl needed to exercise her impressive art skills even more. This meant, sending Mykie to live with Cooper, so that she could attended an intense Art's Academy for high school students in L.A.. But Cooper was living with Violet. No matter though, Violet was just as happy to welcome Mykie into her home just as she had with Cooper. It was like old times, and it brought a sense of tranquility to Violet. She loved that little punk who had just called her house.

"Hello?!!? Doctor Turner?! Are you in there!?" Katie said to the zoned out Violet.

Violet shook her head. "Oh…sorry. I--ugh. Where you saying something. I'm sorry Katie I should have been listening to you."

"Yah, you should've!"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said are you settled now? Like can I get started already!?" She said anxiously.

"…Katie please. Let me go." Violet whined, the water from her face that had been splashed on was now running down her neck The blood had dyed the water, giving her broken nose a more gruesome impression.

"Ha! That's funny!" She said, still holding her up with her hand..

"But really, do the good thing Katie." She whined.

"I am." She rested Violet down again and began to whip Violet's water up, it still smelled and it made Violet gag.

Violet watched Katie assemble the internet bought surgical supplies. Violet looked away as Katie began to make her way for Violet's abdomen. Violet quickly looked back at Katie with an idea.

"Katie…Wait!" Violet said in a panicked voice.

"Ugh! What Doctor Turner? What?!"

"You,…Said that I wouldn't survive this…and your correct." Violet gulped as she became teary eyed. "But, if you kill me, my-the baby can die as well, Katie…"

"How?! How! If I get him out quick enough he wont! You told me the directions!"

"He could become distressed leading into shock, and Katie we don't want the baby to go into stress now do we?" Violet said weakly praying on her last words. She was having a bad feeling that hope had already left along time ago.

"No! No, Doctor Turner! You are trying to stall me, I know you are! And, I told you already I'll work fast! He wont go into shock or become distressed! He wont!" Katie said in a harsh voice back at Violet.

Violet looked away crying, tears streaming down, she hyperventilated quickly and closed her eyes trying to relax. She had to picture her happy place, because this was it, hope had been lost and Katie Kent was now about to take her life. She began to imagine her baby. She pictured a little baby boy, small and tiny, and he was his mother's son. Her heart melted with the thought of his precious little face, the face she had begun to imagine him to wear the night she found out he was a boy. His thin brown hair clung to his little head from still being a new born and his tiny long fingers clenched back and forth.

"Doctor Turner, I'm sorry, but like I said… You know it would have been different if you hadn't in the first place." Katie's horrible voice interrupted Violet's fantasy. Violet looked at her and was clue less on what to say. She stared right at Katie, with a sulk upon her face. Suddenly a door had opened. The back door. Who had it been? Violet's heart fluttered happily with the thought of the saviors from the phone message. "Whose there?!?! Intruder state your name!" Katie called irately.

"Aunt Vi? That doesn't sound like you but sorry, Dwayne and I decided to get some dessert after art and theatre prac---Woah! Who the hell are you?!" Mykie had just entered from the kitchen door which had the back door nested in it. She stared down at Katie with a frightful look upon her face. Dwayne followed behind her, his eyes widening at the scene. Someone else followed behind as well.

"Violet! Oh lord, oh good God! Katie what have you done?!" Sheldon said eyeing the situation in horror.

-OWC-

**Authors Note: =D I hope you guys liked the first chapter, and if it goes well I'll upload the second. Hopefully you'll press the cute little button at the bottom ;D. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh…Mykie which one is your Aunt?" Dwayne said in a bewildered tone of a surfer boy, although he looked hardly like one.

"Oh this one Dwayne." She said quickly kneeling down next to Violet and placed next to her the blank canvases, she had been caring in her hand. She stoked her for head and hair, Violet looked up at her with petrified eyes that said 'help me'. "Oh Aunt Vi, your nose is broken." She sympathetically said and looked up at Katie. "How dare you!" She shot at Katie. "How fucking dare you!" Mykie said again furiously crying out at Katie.

"Mykie, Sheldon…Help." Violet said weakly, her eyes tearing up again. Mykie looked at her Aunt with sadness in her eyes and nodded at her. Sheldon kept a distance from Katie, but looked at her. He had an idea with what Katie had been thinking. He had been wrong. He and Pete, told Violet 'she may just be happy', when she, the one he cared for and loved was now lying on her hardwood floor, paying for his and Pete's brutal mistake.

"Katie, you know this isn't what you want to do, Doctor Turner made you happy remember? She was the one that helped you feel that you could conquer your personal demons." Sheldon soothingly said at Katie.

"She took my baby and I don't even care who you are, if you're a doctor, achem Doctor Wallace! Or even these teenagers, all I know is you need to leave me alone, she took my baby and I'm here to take it back!" Katie screamed back at Mykie. Katie pointed the scalpel back and forth at Mykie and Dwayne, "Go away you you you children! She took my baby! Let me be!"

"How? Explain to me how she took your baby?!" Mykie said incredibly stressed. Katie stayed in place choosing Mykie to hold the scalpel too.

"Mykie, hold on. Katie, I understand when you say you want something so bad. When you know this can make you feel alive again, until you see, try and see Katie that what you believe could make you feel alive, is it the right thing to do? Ask yourself this."

"Who says I have to listen to you? You're not my doctor!" Katie said shunning down Sheldon.

"Katie, I know you want to act on instinct, but, so will I, Katie, please do not do this, you've concocted a very dangerous situation now and--" Violet said calmly to Katie by trying to stall her and maybe even on a prayer stop her from what she was about to carry out.

"I've already told you! I've drugged you already; you still think they'll give me my baby after that?! It's now or never, and its now!" Katie was livid and Violet looked away from the intruder who was continuously being malicious back to her. Katie made her way towards Violet's abdomen again and Violet sighed once more out of fear and grief.

"Katie listen to your doctor, listen. Do not think that once you are stuck in a situation you cannot pry yourself out of it. You can, and you will. It does not have to be now, because of what you have already done. You can stop this, and claim your life back." Sheldon said.

"Claim my life back is exactly what I'm trying to do, she took my life away, what made my life, a baby, my baby!" Katie said yelling extremely loud.

"So I'm going to tell you what your about to do." Sheldon offered to Katie. Katie nodded and looked at him with fierce eyes. "Slicing her open, blood everywhere, mutilating her body so you can retrieve the baby. Pull it from her body, and leaving her to die a painful and agonizing death. You're risking her life, to take back the baby. If you kill her Katie, and if the police find out, you can be charged with murder and attempted murder of the baby, if it survives." Katie began to stare at Sheldon with fearful eyes. "And another charge, kidnapping and assault of your doctor and the baby she is carrying. Two charges, Katie, do you want that?" Sheldon said trying to get Katie to understand and relax. Dwayne watched him with admiration and satisfaction.

Katie looked down at Violet with petrified eyes. She was imaging the scene. Police finding her dead there, and a trail of blood from the door. Her blood on Katie's clothes. But then the scene turned around. She found herself with the baby somewhere, not here. Not in the States. "No. They won't find me. I'll leave the country. She won't even feel it either, as of right now she's paralyzed from the neck down. I'm taking the baby and we're moving far far far…away."

"The police will track you down, Katie, have mercy."

"How? Who would tell, not you?"

"I would."

Katie jumped up with the surgical scissors in her hands. She pointed them at Sheldon and walked slowly towards him. "Take that back or, or, or….I'll slice your throat! All of yours!"

"Dude, you're a fricken psychopath if you think you're cutting her and all of us open." Katie looked at Dwayne, stopping what she was about to do as Dwayne cut in shaking his head and staring at Katie with a scowl upon his face. Sheldon and Violet quickly revolved their heads back at Katie focusing on her reaction; her eyes widened at the name Dwayne had just called her. 'Psychopath', that was not the name Katie needed shot at her face.

"I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy! I'm…I'm-- I'm not crazy! She is, she lied to me, saying my baby died, when hers really did and she took mine, she took my baby!" Violet's heart fluttered, the words of her taking the baby bothered her intensely. Sheldon's palms became insanely sweaty, he had never been in a situation like this before.

"Kid, stop. Don't go too--" Sheldon tried to stop Dwayne from making the situation boil even more.

"Legit lady, I'm going to take this vase and bash it over your head, if you don't stop pointing that thing at everyone." Dwayne said trying to stay calm but his frantic state showed some. He picked up the vase, showing Katie he wasn't lying.

"You put that down now! Do it!" Katie said pointing the surgical scissor's now at Dwayne.

"Just do it Dwayne, I'm starting to believe Katie." Mykie said turning to him. Katie looked down at her palms and smiled enormously and while she got excited, Mykie winked at Dwayne. Violet and Sheldon both had been watching Mykie as well because of her last comment. Dwayne placed down the vase next to Mykie; he had caught on along with Violet and Sheldon.

"You believe me?!" Katie said excitingly looking back up at Mykie. Katie lowered the scissors and walked slowly towards Violet again. She knelt down beside her and stared at Mykie joyously.

"Yes, for months now I've had my own suspicion about my Aunt." Mykie hated to hear those words, but she knew it was just apart of the plan. The plan she had well written in her head in just a matter of seconds. "She did kidnap your child."She allowed her acting skills to take forth in her plan. Although the words that came out of Mykie's mouth killed Dwayne, Violet, Sheldon and Mykie's ears…the words, pretending to believe this crazy chick was insanely hard on all three. On the other hand, Katie was eating it up.

"I believe you too actually lady…" Dwayne said to Katie, turning his theatre mode on.

"I'm not so sure about this, are you sure? How can you be so sure?" Sheldon said, he had no idea what was going on but whatever it was, he was playing along too. Although, he knew if they all agreed so suddenly it would appear too suspicious.

"Shut up Mr. Short Doctor! And how am I suppose to just think that though huh huh!?!?" Katie said looking at both Mykie and Dwayne. Violet started to wonder what this plan was…And how was it going to turn out. Her heart fluttered again out of nerves and the sudden feeling she was beginning to feel in her hands and legs. It was not strong but she was beginning to gain the feeling back. She knew she could not move or show any sign that she was able to now, that is just what she did not need, Katie stabbing her with more mysterious substance filled syringes.

"For months, she's complained about wanting her own child, and just two months ago, she comes home with a big pot belly. No one can come home that pregnant, and trust me Doctor Naomi Bennett is definitely capable of impregnating a woman this far along." What the hell was Mykie talking about? Of course she knew that procedure could not be done, but she was talking to a psychotic lady who believes just about anything prior to Violet taking her baby, so she just continued with the lie that made no sense what so ever.

"Well what about you Kid?" Katie said pointing at Dwayne. "Why do you believe me all of a sudden?"

Dwayne looked at Katie nervously and thought of something off the top of his head. "I've been in the past with my girl friend, and she tells me these odd stories about her aunt suddenly expecting a baby. Plus we didn't know who the hell you were, I guess we just wanted to make sure you were just as ludicrous about the idea of her taking your baby, just as much as we were." Dwayne said, smooth and confident.

Mykie felt nervous, was this woman smarter than they thought…Had she already caught on? "Katie what if I go unhook all the lines so no one else can bother us?

Katie burst out in pure euphoric laughter, and looked happily at the two teenagers. "Good thinking… What ever your name is Nike or something." Katie said with glee.

"Right…I'll go do that but don't start without me, you need my help." Mykie ran up the stairs and pretended to unhook the lines. But she stopped in her Aunt's room and began to text Dwayne._"I'm calling 911. Go tell Katie secretly that you have pepper spray that you will use on Sheldon. Take her outside to your car with you, get the spray, and spray her outside, do whatever you have to and get inside."_ She sent the message to Dwayne and continued with her plan, first with calling 911.

"Katie, we should talk, really, I am a certified therapist, just like Doctor Turner. Let me help you and you can help me understand your predicament." Sheldon said calmly in his therapist voice.

"Fine, maybe I'll work with you. But it's still not changing what I'm doing."

"That's better, I'm glad we get to talk. Now, Doctor Turner, you say you believe she stole your baby?"

"I don't believe, I know, I am a hundred percent sure she took my baby." Katie said, she was relaxed now and at ease. "But you want to turn me in!" She said her emotions swung a different direction now. "You're a cheap, just like her!" She said extremely angry.

Dwayne felt tense, he feared the plan, Mykie had just thought of. How would it work? Two seventeen year olds taking on a psychotic woman, not to mention the other adult who had no idea what was going on with the plan. Dwayne was filled with panic and he never ever wanted to be in a situation like this again, all he just wanted to do was run. As well as at the same time, he was disgusted by what Katie Kent had sought out to do, he loathed her deeply. He barely even knew his girl friend's aunt, but he knew that in no God for sake way this was worth running away from. He knew he had to stay and play along. He had to be cool, confident and collected.

"No, Katie, I won't. Those scissors look awfully painful; I can't imagine my jugular enjoying them." He said rubbing his neck. Sheldon was now lying to save Violet, and his possible baby. "Besides, I'm just one person, they wouldn't believe me anyway." He said shaking his head and placing his hands in his pockets.

"You change your mind quickly, though….I'm pleased with it."

Dwayne felt a buzz in his pocket and grabbed for his phone. He flipped it open next to his leg, hiding it from Katie. She did not notice it she had been counting her supplies and looking through her bag for any missing equipment. Dwayne read the message fast, and placed his phone back in his pocket. He looked back up noticing Katie had not caught him. He started to stare at the vase until Katie looked back up at him with a smile.

"What's your name? Wayne?"

"Dwayne, you're uh Katie right?"

"Yes, Katie Kent." She looked down at Violet. "Taking back Alan Kent, who was stolen by my so called trusted Doctor?" Katie said eying Violet with disgrace.

Dwayne got up carefully, and walked to Katie whispering in her ear about using the spray on Sheldon. Katie began to nod and looked up at him with satisfaction.

Violet felt movement, again from the baby and she was now certain the drug was now wearing off. Alan? No, he was not an Alan. Violet was reminded of the stalking of her past duesch of a boyfriend around a year ago, there would be no way in hell, her son's name would be Alan. Violet looked down at her protruding belly where her baby, her boy, her Bug had been present the whole nine months. Katie followed her eyes and placed both of her hands on Violet's stomach. "The baby's moving, oh he knows his momma's here, he's calling me."

Dwayne and Sheldon felt sickened at Katie's comment. Dwayne motioned Katie and pulled out his keys in his pocket. She followed him, placing down her supplies and told Sheldon to stay put or his jugular will meet its maker if he did not.

They walked outside in the dark in the front of the house and he unlocked his shiny fire red Mazda3. In front of the passenger seat he popped open the hatch and pulled out the spray. "Got it." He said and gave an unnoticeable fake grin at her.

"Great." Katie said and rubbed his shoulder.

They began to walk when Dwayne decided to stop. He looked at Katie and smiled at her. He watched his feet and looked up. Acting skills ready for action, here goes nothing, he thought. "Yah know Katie, you're so smart for picking up the smallest details that she took your baby." He said to her confidently and without hesitation. He fidgeted for the pocketknife he always carried around with him in his left pocket.

"Well thanks Wayne…I do---ARGH!!!" Dwayne sprayed the pepper spray in Katie's eyes. Her hands flung to her face trying to wipe away the spray that was attacking her pupils. She screamed profanity at the world but mostly at Dwayne. She could not escape the continuous pain and tears that formed. The pepper spray would not leave; it had a powerful way to stay in the eyes for an enormous amount of time, allowing its victim to suffer its punishment. Dwayne brought out his pocketknife and flipped it open. She was moving back and forth but Dwayne grabbed a hold of her arm and then taking his pocketknife stabbed her in the shoulder. He pulled out the knife and she screamed even more and with her unwounded arm, grabbed Dwayne's wrist. He struggled from her grip but pushed off her by kicking his leg up into her abdomen and rebounding off her, making her fall to the ground. He ran with his knife and spray in hand leaving Katie on the ground, blind, bleeding and in horrific pain from the spray and jab in her arm.

Running in the house Dwayne locked the front door and ordered Mykie who was back to lock all the windows with him and Sheldon to lock all the outside doors. He told Violet to stay calm and said Katie was outside.

-OWC-

Noah had called at least five more times on the way back home. Leaving her a voice mail each time. It was extremely annoying.

Betsy was back with Addison at her place, as Dell attended by Morgan and the new baby. They had literally walked in the door when, Betsy sat on her couch and began to watched sponge bob. Addison could hear her laughing like it was going out of style. Addison then grabbed two glasses, a wine glass and a regular glass. Filling one with water, she then poured herself wine. She needed it.

Her phone began to ring again. It sat on the couch right next to Betsy. Betsy looked at the phone and turned to Addison. "Uhm Addison? Why are the police calling you?"

"What?" Addison said placing down the glasses. Her face was nervous and curious. She ran to the couch, and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Addison said apprehensively.

"Addison, its Kevin." Addison's eyes grew wide. "I've been called for an emergency with a pregnant woman which happens to be your own co worker. I need to pick you up; the police want a doctor on the scene. We have you written down as the best doctor for emergencies pertaining to pregnancies."

"Oh God, Violet I'm there!" She said, she motioned Betsy and moved to the front of the house. "Where are you, almost here?!"

"I'm around the corner, I'll be there shortly." He said and hung up.

Addison ran outside, holding Betsy's hand. "Sam! Sam! Sam!" She called outside. She did not care if Sam was not called by the police, he was a doctor and he had every right to be there just as she did. Not to mention it was one of his co-workers as well.

Sam emerged from his house and looked alarmed. "Yah! What wrong?!"

"It's Violet, they've called 911. We need to get there!" Addison said back in a scared tone. Sam rushed over to her side.

Headlights from a police car came into view, and the face of a familiar swat police officer came closer.

-OWC-

The doors and windows had been all locked. Most of the windows had been anyway. What's more, it was Los Angeles. They all sat around Violet, trying to comfort her as best as they could, while also trying not to let leak their frights from inside them. Every one of them just as scared as the next. Each hair on their backs stood up from every little creak and crack that came from the house.

Katie's cries had died down, and now it was just silent and eerie. Waiting in an eerie silence of whispers and creaking wood flooring. Sitting in a circle they all wondered what was happening next. Their whispers were faint just so they could hear each other, and sometimes they just sat to listen for Katie. In the last five minutes, her screams could be heard. Wouldn't the neighbors hear? It didn't matter, what mattered now was, Katie was now not crying or screaming. All four of them, were chilled to the bone knowing she could be reworking a new plan.

"So, I have a question." Violet said randomly. She hadn't been speaking really, and this was unusual between the four. All four smiled at her and nodded.

"Go ahead Violet, ask away." Sheldon whispered.

"Why were you with them when they walked in, it was like a miracle that all three of you came in at the same time."

"I was actually on my way over here, to uhm talk to you….and they were outside their car when I pulled in." Sheldon whispered.

"How long were you guys standing there?" Violet whispered in a worry. Had they been outside for a while not knowing what was happening inside?

"We just got there…moments before; we had gotten out of the car and had been looking up at the sky for just about a minute. We were not going to stay out any longer anyway. We had begun to walk to the door when he drove in." Dwayne said in a promising whisper. Mykie nodded to agree and so did Violet.

"What's the most amazing thing is Mykie's quick to thinking plan. How did you do it my dear?" Sheldon whispered smiling at Mykie.

She chuckled. "I more so acted on instinct, it was the first thing that popped in my head, first make her believe we believed her, then somehow call 911." Mykie whispered assuring. "You always want to bring the attention back to the culprit and that you're willing to work with them, making them seem right. You lure them into your plan, a simple game of cat and mouse."

"Your just a fucking rock star aren't you Mykie?" Dwayne said sarcastically, smiling is gorgeous grin at her. "Gotta get'em good." He said accompaying her discription

Mykie smiled softly, her cheeks flushing out of embarrassment and Dwayne rubbed her shoulder and chuckled a little.

"Extremely impressive, both of you really." Sheldon whispered smiling and silently clapping. "I must say Violet, they were fantastic, don't you think?"

"Very cunning; both of them." Violet said softly smiling at Mykie and Dwayne.

"How about you Dwayne, do tell how you---" Sheldon stopped, they all heard something moving outside. They didn't speak at all for that moment. All having the same gut feeling that something was bound to interrupt their Zen, especially Violet's.

Then it came. She rebounded off the front door, grunting, pounding against it with her body. It made all of them jump and they knew Katie was in full action again. Get the baby, and get out. That is all she wanted. Killing Violet and taking the one thing that all along Violet never knew could make her so happy. So alive. Who would think, her everything, would be a child she never dreamt of ever wanting. Her ecstasy, was her little mister bug.

She heaved against the door again, causing everyone to shake and stir. Mykie stared at the blinds waiting for her to break the window and tear through the blinds. Then it was quiet. They all looked around nervously, waiting.

Subsequently, there was a loud smash, a thump; something had been used to break open the window. Mykie froze shaking and staring at the window. Violet closed her eyes and breathed in and out trying desperately to calm herself down. Dwayne rubbed his girlfriend's shoulders and Sheldon took up Violet's hand and stroked it back and forth. Another smash came but not fully breaking the window. However, everyone jumped again. No, no Katie needed to leave, finally they had escaped and now she was coming back. Why? Why was she so mental, so distraught from everyone else, so convinced that Violet had stolen her baby?

"Why do you all make this so complicated for me? I've done nothing, I just want my baby!" Katie screamed furiously. Katie screamed as she heaved something heavy against the window yet again. Her voice trailing in the night. Mykie dug her face into Dwayne chest out of fright, and he held her tightly and securely.

Another bash at the window, the split went right down the middle. "Why can't you understand that's all I'm looking for you imbeciles?!" She screamed viciously again and an added blow came cracking and splitting more and more. Sheldon rubbed Violets forehead and hand. Then she broke the window. It smashed and the glass flew aimlessly around Katie. However, the window had one outside glass frame, a screen then another glass frame. She had only accomplished breaking the first.

"You beasts! You god damn scoundrels!" Katie shrieked. She started to try to tear the screen. Scratching it with her nails. The sound pieced all their ears. It's eerie rawness, gave off a chilling heartwrenching fear, one that left the sound ringing coldly in your ears and invading your security. With every tear she came closer to them.

Mykie shivered in Dwayne arms, and Violet began to cry again. She was silently crying and hyperventilating. Sheldon took both of her hands and held them. He looked at her scared but smiled, mouthing, "Don't worry Violet, please." Violet shook her head and sobbed more. Her life was over, and all she wanted to see was her little boy's face. To hold him and love him. To be there when he cried or when he just needed her, not Katie. Her boy, her little bug.

Katie punctured a hold in the screen with whatever she had used to break the window and pulled at the opening, gripping the wire with force. "I'm tearing the screen, baby boy, don't worry I'm almost here; because I need you baby, do you understand me do you---oooooo ow ow ow!" Katie yelped. The screen cut open Katie's palms, tearing the skin and shredding it off like a cheese grater. She screamed, yelping in pain more, as she watched the blood run down her palms. The four all shivered and looked up. What had been happening in this nightmare? Consequently, they heard her begining to pull once more, not giving up, shrieking in pain, allowing the wire to rip her skin but still, refusing not give up.

However, something was heard in the distance coming closer and closer. A siren. No. More than that, sirens. Never in any one of their lives did they hear a beautiful sound. The sound of safety and comfort was brought forth to their minds. They all took deep relieving breaths in as they could now see the red and white lights, blinking furiously out front.

Katie stopped, seeing what was now infront of the house. With no ideas left, she ran on instict, running right into the mob of the swat team that had quickly imerged on the scene.

It was over.

-OWC-

**Authors Note: Hope you guys liked the second chapter;) Oh and don't forget about the cute little guy at the bottom, he loves being pressed. It makes his day and mine.;D**

**p.s. If you would like to checkkk out my profile, you can catch a pic of Dwayne;) I imagined him mostly like this.**


	3. Chapter 3

-OWC-

Violet was immediately admitted into the O.R. She was scared and cold. Her body shook with fear and she felt so many miles away from normal life. Everything that had happened in the last couple of hours completely shaped her life now. All was put in a different perspective. She had not felt this way in such a long time…It was when she was raped did she feel so far from normal. But this time it was worse. She was damaged again, just when her happiness was at it's peak, she had to be pushed off. It was like she was at the bottom of the food chain and everything was chewing at her mentally.

While they prepped Violet, Pete waited out in the hall, sitting on a bench across from her room. He stared at the little glass jar that held the unknown substance in it. Examining the bottle, he looked at it's name and the pharmacy which it had been deployed from. Indonesia. _Crap_, thought Pete. He vaguely remembered studying the substance as well as working with it. It was a muscle relaxer. He had no idea what side effects it had with unborn babies, but he was sure it probably wasn't good. A few internists came up to him with a doctor asking for the bottle which they knew he had. They needed it for study and research. He passed it to them explaining to please keep him alert about their findings as soon as possible.

He looked up noticing Sheldon was now heading down the hallway. The nurses must had pronounced him okay, probably by just checking his breathing and vitals. He walked like a little hobbit, with a hurried pace.

"Hey." Pete said nonchalantly to him.

"Hey, how's she doing, okay? God what a mess we we're in. Let me tell you, I almost choked. It was so blood pumping I---" Sheldon stopped his quirkiness as Addison emerged from preparing Violet. "Addison…so?"

"How are you Sheldon, still shook up?" She said with concern for him.

"Yah, I mean, it will pass but still, it will take time," He said confirming his answer.

"Of course." She said nodding in agreement. "It will all take us time." She shook her head. "Well, we have her prepped. Cooper's in there helping her get settled. Everything looks good. Hopefully this baby won't surprise us with anything."

"I'd like to be in there." Sheldon declared. "Just because, this might be my baby. I find it important to be there for the birth." Pete looked at him eyebrows raised, taken back by how confident Sheldon was.

"I uh--" Addison said unsure.

"This could be my kid as well _Sheldon_, as you know. I think I should be in there as well, she want's me with her." Pete said right back at Sheldon with a stern tone.

"Well we all can't be in there _Pete_." Sheldon said coming right back at him with a tone.

"In the O.R.? Hey I'm in. She's my best friend, I need to be there." Cooper said with assurance, poking his head out the hospital room.

"You're neither the father or her boyfriend Coop." Pete strictly said darting his eyes at him.

"Wha? So I--" Cooper said confused but defensive, though he was interrupted by a short individual.

"Yah! Exactly! Well, I uh…I'm no boyfriend but I may be the boy's father." Sheldon said nodding. "Addison, let me in there." He said pleading looking up at her.

"Addis--" Pete began to say.

"All of you stop it!" She extended her arms out, opening up her hands and showing her palms. " I've chosen someone to be in there. I know it may be hard for you two, and you as well Cooper, but I can't have all of you in there. It's too much and it might stress out Violet." She said looking at all of them.

"Who did you choose then Addison?" Pete said snarky turning his head toward her.

"Naomi." Addison said bluntly and walked back into the room.

"Naomi?" Sheldon said and began to walk after her.

"Sheldon…" Pete called and Sheldon turned around with dismay and went to go sit down with Pete on the bench. Cooper joined them.

They stood up once Violet was wheeled into the hallway and waved to her, Pete kissing her, Cooper rubbing her hand and Sheldon telling her to relax just like a psychiatrist would. Once she was wheeled off, with Naomi, Addison and more nurses, the three men just stood there watching her slowly disappear down the hallway and turn the corner.

They all three let out a sigh. How they all loved her. How she made them all happy.

"Has she talked to you at all?" Pete asked Cooper concerned for Violet.

"No not…really… all I did was stroke her head and held her hand. I tried to at least comfort her, but I think she wasn't even listening…she's in a whole new world now." Cooper said sighing and his arms folded. "I just cannot believe, I was there. I was there." Cooper said with guilt.

"Yah, I'm worried. I'm suppose to be there, and comfort her…But I feel like when if I say it's okay, it's not okay. And I hate myself for not knowing what to do." He said in a serious tone of voice. "I should be there for her."

Sheldon turned to Pete, looking at him cross. Pete looked back at him silently, as same with Cooper. Suddenly Sheldon leaned back extending his fist and punched Pete right in the mouth. Pete stumbled back, with Cooper trying to catch him.

"What the hell Sheldon?!" Cooper stressed.

Pete said nothing, recollecting himself, looking at a very scared but trying to feel confident Sheldon. He pretended to begin to wipe his lip which was busted, but looked back up quickly grabbing Sheldon's shoulders.

"Hey hey guys!" Cooper tried to interject. "Why don't you settle down…Come'on--Oh ow…wow." He watched Pete send Sheldon slamming into the wall.

"I hate having to use my fists Sheldon…" Pete huffed as he held him against the wall.

"So you send me into the wall instead?" Sheldon said pissed, breathing heavily in and out from almost getting the wind knocked out of him. Both men looked at each other in the eyes, like angry bulls. "You could have been the bigger person Pete, could've just walked away."

"But I didn't. I know your still trying to recover from what just happened, we all are Sheldon, face it we all are." Pete took a breath.. "But you need to stop." Pete huffed again letting Sheldon go from the slam. He felt his lip, it burned badly.

"See, you are always telling me what to do, always stopping me from doing what I feel needs to be done." Sheldon said angrily.

"Your insane, you could go do whatever you want. Just because I interrupted you doesn't mean you still can't do it." Pete said with a scowl.

Cooper still stood there amazed at what had just happened. He gaped. "Uhm…?"

"Yeah, well, what if I finally find the courage too, because I'm not sure if I should." He breathed. "Then you interject telling me don't do that Sheldon. I'm tired of your arrogant behavior, believing you can walk on top of me."

"I think you're just upset because of what just happened. Look I understand if your still trembling, I do. But face it you want to be in there, with Violet, for your security. Well let me tell you something Doctor Wallace, you think it's easy for me to stand here and wait for the birth of that baby after what just happened?" Pete said sternly pointing down the hallway. "Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I'm not in shock?"

"We both are aware with how much the other wants that baby just as much as ourselves. But it's easier for your mind, because she picked you, not me. The one who proposed like an idiot."

"Do you really want that kid Sheldon, or is it Violet you long for?" Pete said back.

"Pathetic, that's what you want me to realize about myself." Sheldon said nodding angrily. Pete shook his head gently out of confusion, eyebrows still scrunched together. Cooper was surprised at where this was going…He watched the two men interested at their comebacks. "I won't, cus I know who I am and that I truly love her. I may have never intended to have children and would have been fine without one, but damn I can try to want him. I know once I see him, he'll change everything for me. I know who I am and who you are. You'll still be that _arrogant bastard_, no matter who his father is." Sheldon snapped at Pete. He looked at both of them with poise and turned around leaving the two others amazed at his speech. He walked his angry hobbit walk, storming away.

-OWC-

It was in the O.R. were everything was calmer and less anarchic. Though Violet was still extremely nervous and scared, Naomi sat right next to her and held her hand talking to her smoothly. Letting her know everything was back on track and beautiful baby boy would be here in no time.

"Alright Vi, you may feel some pressure here, because we are coming extremely close to your little boy's arrival." Addison said cheerfully through her surgeons mask.

"Okay. I feel some." She said commenting back, it was the first time she had spoken since.

"Good girl, because he's right here." Addison said working to bring him into the world. "His head's out, hey little mister." She smiled softly at the little baby as she suctioned his mouth and nose. "He has a lot of dark brown hair like his momma. A little more pressure----and----here he is!" Addison said happily pulling him fully out. She cut his cord and then brought him over to the scale. "7 ½ pounds! Good job Violet you did it!" She announced. She hadn't been this happy for a long time. She loved her job.

He began to pour out his cries for the first time which let Violet settle. He's cries were so innocent, so beautiful. Violet's eyes began to tear up, and she desperately tried to hold them in. She huffed and Naomi looked down at her with a big smile.

"Go ahead Vi, it's okay. Let it out momma." Naomi said stroking Violet's forehead.

Violet then let her tears go, crying silently as the nurse printed his two little feet in ink on his birth certificate and gave him a hospital wrist bracelet. She bundled him up in a blanket and placed a light blue bini cap on his head. The nurse brought over the bug handing the baby to Naomi. Naomi brought the baby down to Violet's lips letting Violet kiss his head. Violet was speechless knowing she had created him. He was more beautiful than anything Violet had ever witnessed before.

"Hello Bug." Violet softly said, and the little bug cooed. She smiled at him as more tears formed in her eyes.

"He's beautiful Violet." Naomi said softly.

"More than I imagined." Violet said admiring her little boy.

-OWC-

"I don't care what you have to say I don't want to answer that question! I'm not ready to speak about this!" Dwayne said pissed off at the detective.

"Now, kid listen to Detective Sawyer. Don't you want a case?" Officer Kevin Nelson said asking the teen. It had been Sheldon, Mykie and Dwayne in a conference room with Kevin, a detective and some officer named Officer Bogart.

"I do."

"Then you know what's next."

"I pled the fifth!" Dwayne cried out. "There! I learned something in government!"

"Sheldon." Addison's voice rang from the door way, and everyone turned to her. She had appeared out of surgery.

"Yes Addison?" Sheldon said back curiously. His voice cracking from his new found excitement. "Was the surgery a success?!"

"It was! Violet and baby boy are doing great." She smiled. "Kev, would you mind if I steal Sheldon for a little so he can visit with the new addition?" She said sweetly to him.

"Aw Baby!" Mykie clapped her hands together and Dwayne smiled widely.

"So he's healthy?!" Dwayne asked happily.

"Yes, Cooper did a run down, and announced he is a very healthy baby." Addison said lively. "So Kev, may I ta--"

"Addison Forbes Montgomery, you always find a way…Fine. He's yours but bring him back soon." Kevin said shaking his head and exhaling. He looked up at Addison who looked extremely hesitant. "It's okay, really. Go ahead." He said motioning her with a slight grin.

Sheldon got up from the chair and smiled at Addison. "Well lead the way! I'm exceptionally ready for this!" Sheldon's beaming smiled bounded off Addison and she laughed.

"Alright lets go."

-OWC-

"Violet he's beautiful." Pete said as he soothingly rocked the baby in his arms. Standing over Violet's bed, he chuckled at the sleepy little boy. "He looks definitely like you. With maybe a hint of Wilder?" He said teasingly to her. Though she smiled softly, she forced herself too. This past event had overwhelmed her. "Any names?"

She looked at him wide eyed as if she had just noticed he was there. "Connor, I like Connor." Her monotone voice echoed.

He nodded. "Connor Turner Wilder?" He smiled. He was more giddy than a clown. Was it the baby that did this to him? Pete had never seen himself in this light. "Hey Con."

Suddenly Addison walked into the room, accompanied by Sheldon.

"Oh. Pete, hello." Sheldon said as the smile drained from his face. "Your holding him."

"Yes, Sheldon I am." Pete shot back.

"Isn't that Violet's job?"

Pete raised his eyebrows. "She allowed me too." He sternly added.

"Oh. Well I see."

"Sheldon you can hold him now if you want." The monotone Violet added.

Addison felt awkward. She sensed tension in the room but didn't know what about.

Sheldon walked over to the bed side and Pete tried to hand him the baby but he scowled shaking his head.

"I'll probably drop him. Besides, your visiting with him now, I wouldn't want to _intrude_." Sheldon said focusing on annunciating the word intrude.

"Your not intruding Sheldon, just take the baby." Pete aggressively offering him the little tike.

"No, no really, I don't' need to hold him. Shit, I wasn't the one who stayed by her side the whole time. No, no Pete don't worry I wouldn't intrude on your little meeting. Really, I wouldn't want you to think I was an intruder. Someone who always stops someone else from doing what they feel they need to do. So no, no. Don't worry I promise I won't intrude." He his sarcastic remark drove Pete off the wall and both woman were surprised by his comment

Pete placed down the baby into Violet's arms and looked Sheldon square in the eye and glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"You look like you want to have a talk. Let's go outside Pete." Sheldon crossly stated to Pete's face.

Pete shrugged and gestured outside. The two man walked outside the room, leaving the two woman alone.

Addison smiled at Violet happily and walked over. "He really is a miracle Violet." She stroked Violet's back as Violet looked up at her hopelessly. Her eyes searching for something.

"I feel like I should be dead."

"What?" Addison suddenly stopped stroking her back and looked at Violet confused.

"All those women, the…the ones that have died, from this…And I get to live?"

"Violet, don't think that way." Addison said calmly to her out of affection.

"No." Tears streamed from Violet's eyes. "What if it's more that a fear." Violet returned to look down at her son. "What if I was not meant to be here for him. I was never suppose to be a mother…And here, I get lucky." More tears came. "I was never suppose to be a mother, and all the mothers that wanted their babies in the first place die…they die…and I. I mean I love him. I do. So very much." She gasped for air. "But…how come I get so--so--lucky?"

Addison fluttered to her co worker. Sitting herself on the bed next to her, Addison placed her arms around the crying woman. Comforting her.

Pete walked in, his face red from arguing with Sheldon. Though his face settled at the sight of Violet. His love. His new light. Running for her, just like Addison he swooped over her and held her just the same. It was his place.

"I'm so god damn lu--luck--lucky." Violet said through tears. "And I'm never been more scared in my life…ev--ever." The crying woman continued her tantrum. She was fighting more than ever to be strong. But she just couldn't.

She had been gone. The light bulb burned out, being blown everywhere on the floor. She spoke of nothing, just glancing around aimlessly at everything. Her eyes barren and dry. Irritated redness soaked her eyes, burning them.

Just crying, and crying…and more crying. Though no words. Pete felt he knew what she yearned for. Not only was it her baby, but her sense of security. Her sense of protection. It was now like her security blanket was ripped from her and he couldn't retrieve it back no matter how hard she try. She was weak and vulnerable.

What Katie Kent did to her, stealing away ever aspect of her happiness. Damn near destroyed her. Breaks her faith to pieces on the floor. Though she tries to tell herself that's enough for now. It's a violent roar.

But she is gone- not for good but for now. And gone for now feels a lot like gone for good.

Quickly Sam walked in the room. He smiled big, awaiting to see the small bundle of joy until he saw the strung out crying her eyes out Violet. His eyes softened and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

The three nodded at each other. It was almost like they had all connected. Her cries brought them all together bonding them during this tough time. This fusing of all, was one beautiful joining. Their valued friendship stayed locked within the walls of this binding. The bond between them grew tighter as they shared the same sorrow for their friend and colleague.

The two rocked her as the other calmly lifted her chin. Those warm chocolate eyes gazed into the scared lifeless eyes of Violet Turner. Bending down he kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes to rest, allowing the final tears to make their way down her peachy cheeks.

"It's all going to be okay Vi. You hear me?" Sam said sweetly taking her hand. "We are all here for you. Remember that."

"Yes, your never alone." Addison leaned her head against Violet's, bonding with her more.

Pete stroked her back, tucking her hair behind her ear like he always did before. "No matter what."

Without a warning Sam's phone went off. Ringing to the tune of "The Black Eyed Peas- I've Got a Feeling". He smiled. "See tonight will be a good night." Chuckling embarrassedly, and they all smirked at him. Though something was ironic by his remark and the ringtone, almost as if an ironic foreshadowing was luming above them. "Yah, I'm here. Nai? What's wrong. I'm here. I'm right here I can hear you perfectly. What's going on?" His voice chirped with worry. They all stared at him with confusion and befuddlement.

"There's been a head on collision crash. Yes, yes I got that it's involving two men. Your three cars behind them. Are you okay?"

_"Sam do you think you could get down here in time? No, no you won't be able to make it --I think I need to go and help them. I'm leaving my car and running over now. Stay on the phone with me. These poor people."_ They heard Naomi's voice echo through the phone.

"Okay, I'm staying right here. I may still be an assistance." Sam said helpfully.

_"Hello, hello! I'm Doctor Naomi Bennett, please what can I do to help. Oh my God, Sam are you with Addison?"_

"She's--Nai! Nai? She's right here, what's going--what's?"

"What is it?!" Addison said alarmed. "Sam tell me, just tell me!"

_"Oh my lord, oh dear heavens."_ The others could hear Naomi crying frantically in the background. Faintly could they pick out what she said. Hearing_"Oh my, oh my, oh my! Yes, I know him! Can I do anything to help?! Sam, you said Addison is with you correct?!" _There was more murmuring, she must had been talking to the paramedics and they had given their final call for the poor dying man. _"Why won't it stop Sam?! He has lost so much blood. Oh my, oh my! God be with him!"_

She stood up strongly walking towards the man. Was it who she thought it was. No. No. It could not be…no. The one man in her life that loved and wanted her so badly. Who was he? Romeo, her star crossed lover. The man so infatuated with her, so in love with the thought of her. Her Romeo was being pieced and pieced uncontrollably by death.

"Nai, Nai! Nai, I can't understand you, speak clearer! Wait what did the paramedics say?" He waited for her to respond which felt as if it was an eternity. All eyes were now focused on Sam. Who the hell was in such a predicament?

"Sam!!" Addison stomped her foot. Her conscious yelled this person's name. It screamed at her and she knew who it was even before Sam said his name.

"He's brain dead." He shook with fear and opened his eyes repeating the words his ex wife had just given to him. Looking at Addison whose eyes were frightened by everything he had just said.

"Please?" She whined, feeling herself grow fainter by the realization. A tear rested in her eye because she knew.

Sam allowed Naomi to stop talking and blinked twice. "Noah…"

And now Juliet's knees buckled and gave way…falling unconsciously on the cold hospital floor.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I havent updated in forevveeerrrrr. Or it feels like that. I've been extemely busy with school and have been working on this chapter when I had time. Hopefully you like this chapter. When explaining Violet towards the end, I added some lyrics from a song that I love and thought it would explain the broken Violet well. I thought the brawl between the two potentials would add some umph, to the story, as well as the final moments of this chapter. So, hopefully you liked this addition and that you press the cute lil button at the bottom bc we all know he lovesss being pressed! Again thank you so much for reading this guys, I totally appreciate it:D!**


End file.
